The Poster of Dark Thunder
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: I did this out of boredom. It involves a band I made up with my friends in it. Enjoy.
1. Dark Thunder's Posters prt 1

A/N: What's up, bitches!? I'm back!! With insperation from a rock and roll band.

If you don't konw what I'm saying then read this. I'm kinda crazy right now from staying up all night.

Enjoy, losers!!

As a few people were walking by some posters, one of them has me holding an AK 47 on my right shoulder that had smoke coming out of its nozzle. The background of it was dark with me standing on a pile of dead zombie bodies. I wore a black shirt with blue jeans, sneakers, and wore a ninja headband from the Leaf Village. And above my head, it read, 'You readyfor Dark Thunder?' as it read on the bottom, 'Then, get the new album 'Days of Black Moon''.

Another poster beside it has Carley wearing a punk rock outfit with black boots and was jumping in the air where a crowd of people below her. Me, on the guitar and singing, Nick playing bass, Melissa or Missy playing secondary guitar were in the background playing on stage as something read at the bottom of Carley's feet, 'Come and unleash your mind to the band Dark Thunder!Available Friday!'

Another has me with my friends Nick, Missy, and my girlfriend Carley were standing on the rooftop with serious looks on everyone's faces except me. I was smiling while sitting on the roof. I was wearing a black biker shirt with black shorts, and no shoes. Wearing a Japanese hat over my head. Nick wore a white sleeveless shirt with dark blue jeans, and sneakers standing with his hands folded across his chest looking a different direction. Missy was standing with er hands in her pockets. She was wearing a black shirt short sleeved shirt with jeans, and light brown timberland boots staring onward. And Carley was standing, too. Wearing a grey shirt that read, 'Bite me, Punk!' with black jeaned shorts and sandals.

Another poster has me with Nick sitting on the floor, me lying on the couch with Missy laying her head on my stomach (in real life, she does that to me all the time when I go to Nick's house and stay the night) and Carley laying her head on my lap as the four of us watched T.V. Something at the bottom read in bold letters that, 'We're like this all the time...But lazier.'

Another one has me, Nick, Missy, and Carley jumping from roof to roof as animals in China. Nick was an Ox, Missy was a black and white panda bear, Carley's a blood read Chinese dragon, and I was a wolf. The bottom of the poster read, 'We're closer than you think. We are further than you know. We are...Dark Thunder.'

And one last poster has only me ad Carley sleeping together in a field of soft grass. Carley's head was laying on my chest with my arm wrapped around her. It was a sunny afternoon as it read in black words, 'Our newest album 'Death is an Empty Verture.'

And the very last poster that people saw was me kissing my girlfriend Carley on the forehead with my eyes closes. Carley was surprised at what I was doing as something read at the bottom right of the poster, 'Love can come in all shapes and sizes.'

TBC

Pricat: Cool poster ideals.

Inyunaruto365: Thanks. I was bored and didn't know what to do.

Pricat: I like the band name you thought up. Dark Thunder sounds awesome.

Inyunaruto365: I thought of the name a few weeks ago, but I just don't have a band. Or lyrics...Yet, I mean. Anyway, since I know alittle bit about playing the guitar, and you know how to play the drums. We'll think of something out.

Pricat: Yeah...I think.

Inyunaruto365: Anyway, leave a comment if you think it's...well, whatever you think it is to you. Later, dudes!!


	2. Dark Thunders Posters prt2

After the band broke up two years ago, Missy got everyone back together when I saw her one day at my boxing class. (And in real life, I'm starting to box at a nerby gym at base where my dad lives) We talked after I was done training and agreed to what she said about getting the band back together.

So, after forcing and calling thrm, Nick and Carley came back to the band.

The only thing we have to do is let people know that our banc is back and make some songs. Which we did after seven months of recording in a recording srudio.

And now that we did that, we decided to put up posters for out upcoming track called 'The Soul of Everlasting Light Featuring The Gorillaz 2D and Noodle singing.' The only change is that the posters aren't like the ones two years ago.

But in anime. The same design as One Piece.

My brother David created them when I asked if he could who said okay and helped out with the drawing who became out new album artist designer for the cover.

And new after doing all of that with Potoshop's help, out newest album cover was out with Carley holding her drumsticks with her amrs folded, Nick standing a few inches away from her with his hands in his pockets and bass guitar strapped behind it, Missy a few feet across from him was holding her guitar over her shoulder, and I was in the middle of them with my guitar strapped to my back and hands in my pockets iwth a soft smile on my face while everyone has serious looks on their faces.

The background was dark and cloudy with us standing on pitch black water. And the top of the album read, 'Black Thunder. The Soul of Everlasting Light.'

The back of it has my dark black guitar, Carley's drumsticks, Nick's black bass, and Missy's black and white guitar are sticking up in the dirt on a hill with a sunny background behind the instruments and beside it has the twelve song names.

Inside it has a CD and a DVD on hou the banc got together and a few pictures of the band and its lyrics.

The first picture has me shaking 2D's hand with a smile on my face as the top of it read, "Intro. Fetur. 2D'

The second one has a picture of Nick, Missy, and me as 7 year olds. Nick and Missy were under a tree while I was running around with a stick in my hand pretending to hit someone that isn't there.

The tree was standing on a landfill of garbage as at the top ot the picture read, 'Never too Old to be Childish.'

The third picture has Carley and me walking down a street hand in hand. The title of it read, 'The Light of Love.'

The fourth one has Carley sitting by herself at the age of 12 with a transparency of myself as a 12 year old child sitting beside her as other children walked passed her who had a sad look on her face. At the bottom of the picture, it reads, 'You're Never Really Alone.'

The fifth picture has Nick and his family, Missy with her mom and older brother, meand my mom with my mom and younger brother David, and Carley with her family. The families had plain looks on their faces as in the center of the pictures, 2D was lying on his back with something above him that read, 'Nothing Last Forever Featuring 2D.'

The sixth picture has me with Carley and Missy standing on a hill. Our clothes were half torn with scars and bruises on our bodies as Missy held a torn white flag in her hands. It has a Japanese symbol on it that read, 'Freedom,' a star, and a fist that symbolizes freedom, too. At the bottom of the flag, it reads, 'The Female Dreamers.'

The seventh has me wearing the Grim Reaper's outfit carrying his sythe in my right hand. Half of my face was covered except for my right eye which was glowing red with a slanted pupil as something read on the blade of the sythe, 'Death Will Come.'

The eigth picture has Nick, Missy, me and Carley laying in a field of grass with tired smiles on our faces and the sun hitting down on us, too. The top of the pic read, 'Sun Makes you Happy Inside.'

The nineth one has Missy sitting in her room with a sad look on her face playing the guitar. The top of the pic read, 'Dreams Never Come True.'

The Tenth picture has Nick walking away from his hous with his hands in his hoody pockets along with an angry look on his face as under his feet read, 'The Place you Know Never Dies.'

The eleventh Picure has me with a crazy smile on my face wearing a black shirt with military pants, sneakers, and an army helmet on my head. Noodle was with my, too wearing a football helmet with blue pants, a white shirt, and shoes as we were both running down the streets of Japan from a group of monkeys with me hold a flag that read in Japanese then english below it, 'Goddesses of The Monkeys Featuring Noodle.'

And the twelveth picture has me, Nick, Missy, and Carley holding hands as kids running into the sunset as it reads above out heads, 'Friends Will Last.'

The End!!


	3. The Alternate Poster Ending

And on the extra track, it has a picture of me trying to drive my friends to the recording studio as I wore my lucky goggles over my eyes. Everyone's faces were in fear as it read at the bottom of the car I was driving, 'Days of Crashing.' Which was flying in the air.

This is the real End!!


End file.
